An operating device is known that is connected to an information processor such as PC (Personal Computer) or game console to transmit an operation signal to the information processor (refer, for example, to PTL 1). The controller (operating device) disclosed in PTL 1 includes left and right grip sections, directional keys, and operating buttons. The left and right grip sections are held by the left and right hands of the user. The directional keys and operating buttons are arranged on the front face of the controller. Of these, the directional keys are arranged at a position appropriate to that of the thumb of the left hand when the left grip section is held with the left hand. The operating buttons are arranged at a position appropriate to that of the thumb of the right hand when the right grip section is held with the right hand. Further, the controller includes two analog sticks between the directional keys and the operating buttons.
Each of the analog sticks has an orthogonal two-axis joystick structure and is arranged in a manner free to displace itself hemispherically. Then, when each of the analog sticks is operated, the controller outputs an operation signal appropriate to the direction of motion of the analog stick.